Black Magic
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: "Raven why can't you just leave me alone I want to be with Jeff!" Lelia cried putting her hand on Raven's chest. His face was clear of all emotion until he looked down at her, then his eyes were soft and full of love. "Because I love you." He said. Lelia couldn't contain herself , he wasworking his magic, his black magic.


_**A/N: This takes place in 2000. Not a lot of people like Raven like I do, but here you go... The Raven Effect.**_

Lelia took in a deep breath sitting down on a crate and taking her phone out and quickly checking her email. Jeff sat beside me. "You feeling okay?" He asked putting his hand on on her hand. She looked up at him and she smiled softly. "Now that you're around." She said happily. He smiled. "Do you wanna escort me to the ring, Miss Red." He said stroking her long red hair. She smiled and nodded her head yes. He hopped off of the crate and grabbed her hands helping her down. She smiled and laid her hand on his chest. He walked her to the gorilla and watched the monitor of Raven talking. "Steve Blackman and Bob Holly were decimated on Monday Night and laid convulsing in a heap. Curtesty of what has come to be known as, The Raven Effect." He looked around as crowd roared. "But that is the only factor of my existence that you brain dead WWF fans will ever come to know. And now in my first Hardcore Title defense you send me a walking coloring book known as Jeff Hardy?' She giggled a bit as Jeff shoved her playfully. 'Play my theme, I'm going out there." He said. "Well guess what Jeff? 2001 will be known as the year of the Raven..." He was interrupted by Jeff's theme playing. He grabbed my hand tightly and he led me out there. The crowd roared and she could see Raven in the ring giving them both god awful death glares. She gulped as Jeff led me down the ramp. As we got closer it was like a power came over Lelia. She gulped and watched as Raven decimated Jeff, before she knew it he was running up the steps with his Hardcore title. She slowly getting in the ring. "Jeff, are you alright?" She whispered sweeping his coloured hair out of his face. He didn't responed. He was busted open from his head being slammed on the shopping cart when Raven did his infamus Drop Toe Hold. She sat there trying to do all she could for Jeff as the trainers tried helping him too. She followed them backstage only to be greeted by Matt and Lita. "How could you let that happen to him?" Lita shrieked taking a peek between her fingers at Jeff. "What did you want me to do, Lita!? She yelled. "Just give it up Lita, she's just one of Jeff's whores." He said hugging her tight. Lelia growled deep in her throat. "Fuck you Matt!" She yelled.

* * *

That very next RAW Lelia stretched getting ready for her match when Raven approached her. She looked up at him. "What do you want, Raven?" She spat his name as if it was poison. "That poison that Jeff has been pouring in your head about me. It's not true." He said. Lelia observed his ripped camo shorts and his T-Shirt that said "Quote The Raven 'Nevermore' She smiled looking up at his hard features, literally staring a hole through her. "I don't bite, Raven." She said running one finger down his entire torso. He was just so tempting, she didn't even like him. He just put a vivacious spirit over her, She licked her red-stanined lip and bit it. "Why do you make me feel this way?" She murmered. He smiled. "Black magic." He responded. "LELIA!?" She heard. She whipped around and saw Jeff. When she turned back around Raven was no longer in her hands. She sucked in a breath and turned back around. "Yes baby?" She asked. "What are you doing down here by the boiler room?" He asked taking her in his arms and looking around. He kissed her head sweetly. "Jeff, I'm sorry." She said feeling guilty. "Sorry for what?" He asked. "Being a bad girlfriend." She cried. "You're not a bad girlfriend, but you should get going. I mean you have amatch next." He said smiling. She smiled wiping her tears. "Alright. I love you." She said kissing his cheek lovingly. "I love you too." He said.

* * *

That night Lelia was still a little sour from being powerbombed through a table by The Dudley's lie down on the bed beside her and begin caressing her arm. She smiled and leaned her head back. Just between you and I she really needs to be in a mental hospital. She smiled as he started placing soft kisses down her neck. "mmm, but babe. I'm not in the mood."She said. All though she was very in the mood, she didn't want to think of Raven while she was having sex with Jeff. Jeff stopped. "Maybe some other time. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He said. "Alright, I'll be here when you get out." She said. No promises. As Jeff got in the shower, she went to go get some ice. When she passed Raven's room the tensions were so thick you could cut it with a knife. She opened the door and seen Raven fresh out of the shower. He lie on the bed waiting for her. She smiled closing the door behind her and stripping herself on the way to Raven's bed. She took her hair out of the messy bun letting it spill all over her shoulders. She smiled as she got ontop of Raven andstarted kissing him deeply. It was so heated she had to break the kiss to moanas he began grinding on her. "Raven!" She exclaimed starting o kiss his neck and running her fingers through his hair. "How areyou doing this?How are you making me want you so bad? Why me?" She said as one million questions raced hrough her mind. He found better uses for her mouth as he shoved himself in and harshly pumpinghimslef in and out of her roughly. He groaned as his dick oozed pre-cum. He pulled out andplaced himsef between her legs and pumped hard and fast. She sucked in a breath. "Raven!" She managed to choke out. He wrapped his hands around her neck and choked her as she began to orgasm. He only gave her about 11 seconds to take breaths. He came hard inside of the tiny red head. "Raven." She said, it coming out in ragged breaths. "Yes." He said propping his head on his hand. "That was great." She said cuddling up to him. "I know." He said embracing her. When Lelia awokened she had her arms wrapped around Raven's pillow and she was nude. Raven was nowhere to be seen, but then she turned around and saw Raven and Tazz starring at her. She sat up collecting her clothes scattered around the room. She put them on then raced back to the room. She only saw Jeff alone in their bed. She exhaled and walked to the bed laying down and smiling snuggling her head on his chest. She doesn't know what to do with herself...

TBC- 3 reviews= New chapter


End file.
